Don't Touch My Stuff
by beccyorange
Summary: Tony was Loki's and Loki was Tony's. There was no other possible way for them to exist any differently after meeting each other. Their hearts and souls belonged to the other, seemingly intertwined in a mix of greens and golds and red. Oneshot drabble, based in different times in their relationship, pre-movie, during movie and post-movie.


"Do not touch me again!" the booming voice of Thor Odinson rung clear throughout the clearing, even Loki could hear him from far away where he watched from his vantage

"Then don't touch my stuff" was Tony Starks quick reply as he clenched his teeth. He had missed the god with the raven hair, marble white skin and shimmering green eyes, and there was no way some hammer-wielding god was taking the god of mischief away from him.

Loki smirked after hearing his lovers retort to his 'brother', of course, that was after he had gotten over the initial shock his man of iron was someone he would be fighting against.

The words that came out of Tony Stark's mouth were true,. Loki was Tony's stuff. Tony was Loki's and Loki was Tony's. There was no other possible way for them to exist in a different after meeting each other. Their hearts and souls belonged to the other, seemingly intertwined in a mix of greens and golds and red. They were joined, their souls fit together perfectly, and they made each other whole again, something neither of them had felt in a long time.

Tony would be damned if some guy with a hammer took his property.

* * *

It was months before all this happened, months before the Tesseract awaked and Loki came to Midgard. Well, not really. Loki was on Midgard before then, but he also wasn't.

Tony tried his hardest to understand it, but all he could figure out was that Loki was using his magic to be in two places at once, but it drained him from being able to use any other parts of his magic. So when he saw Loki following Thor around, fully dressed in his armour, Tony got curious.

Tony invited the man to coffee, after getting him a different outfit of course. He was Tony Stark after all, and no-one was taking his limelight away from him, not even a very attractive god.

After more and more coffee dates the two men got closer, and Loki told Tony where he was from, but he didn't tell him of his plan. Loki didn't know Tony would be his enemy later.

Coffee dates lead to soft kisses on the lips. The soft kisses then lead to passionate ones. Then passionate kisses led to lying in bed, clothes strewn across the room. That then led to skin on skin, to an intimacy that was welcomed by both of them. It led to secret words whispered in each other's ears, as they lay together, covered in sweat and they were both breathless slightly sticky by the end of it, their eyes both sparkled with joy.

It could've been classified as perfect for both of them.

* * *

Then the cold came, the dark days, when fear crept into Tony's mind after Loki failed to appear for many days.

He felt betrayed by the god, for leaving him with no good reason.

Then when Loki came back, he looked sad and broken. He was not the normal confident god that Tony had grown to love.

"I can't come back Tony" he said sadly, his voice tinged with sadness and regret. It was one of the few times he had ever called him Tony "I have…an agenda, things I need to fulfil" he whispered into his lovers ear "I will be back, I promise you Stark. I will return. For you" he said, as he pulled Tony's lips to his own. The kiss was frantic and full of meaning. Loki gripped the other mans hair with his hand, and held it there. Passion burned through both of them, and it intensified with each passing second. They both wanted it to go further, so when Tony bucked his hips slightly, he didn't mean to, it just happened, Loki let out a slight groan, which grew louder when Tony wrapped his arms around the gods slender frame.

"I love you" Loki mumbled against the others lips.

The kiss only broke when Loki teleported away, the last words he had said hung heavy in the air, and Tony brushed his fingers across his lips.

* * *

Now, he was being made to fight his lover, his partner. The others didn't know, they would never know. It was him and Loki against the world, and he had a bad feeling that they were not going to win this.

* * *

This was not what Tony wanted. He didn't want his partner locked up, like a wild animal.

He didn't know he made the decision to go and visit Loki, until he was already there.

Loki looked different. All ash white and sharp angles, his eyes a brighter and more vivid green than they had been before. His armour was more intricate and his hair wilder. He was gorgeous, yet dangerous, and Tony felt his heart rate quickly rise.

Loki dipped his head down, "Tony. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to meet you again" he said, his voice deep and dangerous and sexy.

Tony nodded "Why couldn't you have told me this was your plan?" he questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were part of the defence force for your planet?" Loki questioned back, ignoring the previous question

Tony ran his hand through his hair "Because I didn't know I would be called in for this" he muttered, as he walked up to the glass, and rested his hand on it

Loki nodded and put his hand opposite Tony's "I'm so sorry this happened" he muttered sadly, tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you" Tony whispered, just loud enough for the god to hear, before he walked out.

He was stopped by Fury "Do you mind telling me what the HELL that was Stark?!" he yelled

"Well see here Fury, before all this stuff happened, Loki was already on Earth, we became friends" Tony stated and he felt a lump in his throat grow, so he turned and walked in the opposite direction to go hide from the world for a while.

* * *

Oh, and Tony wished he didn't have to be so cruel to Loki in the tower that last time. He wished there was no communication between him and the rest of the Avengers. He wanted nothing more than to feel that soft, pale skin under his lips again, something he had craved since the god had left. He wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him.

Loki wanted the same. He needed to feel the scientist underneath him; he needed to feel him twitch with pleasure. He wanted to feel calloused hands run across his skin, and he needed to kiss those chapped lips. Just one more time.

That one more time would never come.

They both had a part to play, and Loki played his perfectly. He whispered sweet nothings as he threw his lover out the window.

* * *

Now they stood there. Surrounding the god, who was sitting in a crater on the floor of Stark Tower. Tony had just been unconscious, but the moment he heard that they had got Loki, he rushed up, ignoring his painful limbs that screamed in protest.

As they stood there, they stared at each other. None of the others questioned it.

They had a conversation with their eyes. Loki's eyes screamed "I'm so sorry"

Tony's screamed "Don't leave me. I love you" right back. Loki shook his head sadly.

Their conversation went unnoticed by the others. It was a symbol of how deep their relationship was, being able to talk through eyes.

* * *

"It was always meant to end like this. It just had to end like this. I wish it didn't have to though." The gods emerald eyes sparkled as they conveyed to Tony all the words he couldn't say, the muzzle making talking completely impossible.

"I love you" Tony whispered into the air, after Loki had left with Thor.

Loki heard him though. He locked that memory up, he cherished it. He cherished the memory of the scientists last words to him in person.

* * *

Tony was lost and broken. He lost his lover, one of the only people that meant anything to him. That always happened to him, anyone he ever cared about was ripped away from him by fate, or he accidentally pushed them away himself.

On rare nights, when he didn't drink himself into unconsciousness, he saw Loki again. He visited him in his dreams. They were the best dreams he had ever had. It was like before. Blistered hands ran down silky smooth white skin, memorising each area of the surface, much like the scientist did with electronics. Then godly, elegant hands would travel across the tanned skin, remembering each cut and burn and scar in the brown skin. Then it was just skin on skin, frantic movements, and rough growls of passion, it was a fight for leadership and dominance, it was a battle to see who could last the longest without screaming out in ecstasy. Despite their never ending battle for dominance, the nights they shared together in that bed in the dream were the most intimate and passionate either of them had ever had.. Trying to touch everywhere before Tony would have to wake again, the taste of the god fresh on his lips as he woke up panting.

He always did hope for more, every time he saw a black head of hair, he would whip around, hoping it was the god, his god, but it never was. The eyes were never the same; never the exact right shade of emerald green, or the didn't have enough sparkle. If that wasn't the difference it was the face the skin wasn't pale enough, it wasn't the alabaster white that Tony had spent many nights kissing and caressing under dark sheets.

* * *

Tony hated it when other people had his stuff. He hated it more when he couldn't get it back.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me happy! I might have got a few things wrong in the movie parts. Also, this was my first time trying to write anything that is more intimate then kissing.**


End file.
